Caminos Entrelazados
by AniiCross
Summary: U/A:: Misaki una chica de preparatoria quien tiene que trabajar para la familia Usui debido a una enfermedad de su madre que la hace tener que correr con los gastos economico.
1. Dia inesperado

Todo indicaba que iría bien en su día el periodo de exámenes había acabado y había quedado en segundo lugar en el ranking de la escuela, se sentía tan bien que se reflejaba en su rostro ya que llevaba una sonrisa enorme, durante las clases recibió una que otra carta de un chico solicitando un tiempo para estar con ella para decirle algo importante no era de sorprenderse ya que era una joven bastante bella su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos color ámbar y su fina figura es lo que les atraía a los chicos y ella lo sabia, por eso mismo nunca iba cuando los chicos querían declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella, aun que sonara un poco de cuentos de hadas ella esperaba a su príncipe azul o al menos un chico amable, cariñoso, inteligente y sobretodo fiel. Había puesto esas expectativas desde el día en que su padre dejo a su madre por otra mujer, ver el sufrimiento de ella y de algunas chicas que igualmente sufrían por que sus parejas las dejaban le causaba molestia así que decidió hizo su propia teoría aun que un poco ridícula pero asimilada a la verdad era que "El 98% de los hombres son infieles, mentirosos e hipócritas que solo buscan tener sexo y el otro 2% son fieles pero ya están con alguien" y encontrar a un chico dentro del 2% realmente estaría difícil. Se encontraba esperando a una amiga en la entrada cuando un profesor llego corriendo hacia ella para avisarle que su madre se encontraba en el hospital debido a que se desmallo por exceso de trabajo. En cuanto el profesor termino de decirle en que hospital se encontraba su madre salió corriendo, estaba muy asusta de que fuese algo mas grave, en cuanto llego pregunto enseguida por ella y le dieron el numero de cuarto en el cual se encontraba. Cuando llego el doctor esta anotando unas cuantas observaciones.

-buenas tardes doctor-dijo formalmente

-buenos días… ¿usted es?-

-soy su hija de la paciente-

-bueno en ese caso ella ya se encuentra estable pero será necesario que guarde reposo por lo mínimo una semana de otra forma su cuerpo empeorara-

-entiendo-

-bueno las dejo trata de que no hable mucho ya que necesita descansar-

-esta bien…-le dijo y salió el doctor –como te sientes-le pregunto sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama

-me siento mejor…-le sonrió –creo que no podre ir esta semana a casa de la familia Usui y seré despedida-

-tal vez si voy yo en tu lugar aun puedas conservar tu empleo-

-no quiero que distraigas tus estudios-

-no importa después de todo quede en segundo lugar en los exámenes de la escuela… veré la manera de acomodar mis horarios para poder ayudar-

-realmente no quiero que trabajes- le dijo un poco triste por dejar que ella tuviese que cargar con los gastos económicos

-pero mamá hay que pagar esa deuda que papá nos dejo y que hay de la comida y sobretodo eso los gastos del hospital con el sueldo que tienes es suficiente pero si no estas trabajando nos atrasaremos y eso seria problemático-

-esta bien le escribiré una nota a mi jefe explicando el motivo por el cual me sustituirás quizás estén en contra de eso y si es así no digas nada ya encontrare otro trabajo-

-esta bien-

-prométeme que no harás nada indebido-

-lo prometo-

-mamá como estas- le dijo su hermana a su madre en cuanto entro al cuarto se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-estoy mejo pero el doctor me dijo que debía permaneces aquí un tiempo-

-eso significa que mi hermana y yo estaremos solas en casa-

-así es…-

-señoritas lamento molestarlas pero la paciente debe descansar mañana pueden venir a verla- les interrumpió una enfermera

-Suzuna obedece a tu hermana-

-si mamá- respondió la hermana menor

La mañana había iniciado antes de ir a la escuela había ido a casa de la familia Usui para notificarles que su madre no estaba en buenas condiciones para asistir a el trabajo y que ella estaría remplazándola por un tiempo hasta que ella se recuperara debido a las circunstancias y a que su madre era una muy buena empleada aceptaron el que ella la remplazara y también estuvieron de acuerdo con los horarios de los cuales Misaki disponía para trabajar. Después de clases había ido a su primer día de trabajo cuando llego a la casa noto que se veía mas grande por dentro que por fuera su madre siempre le decía que era una casa bastante grande y muy linda pero no creyó que tanto, le dieron su uniforme y se fue a cambiar para empezar con las labores que le correspondían. Estuvo limpiando en la cocina cuando llego el mayordomo pidiéndole que fuera a la biblioteca para acomodar unos libros que el joven amo había dejado en desorden, y ella acepto. Cuando entro habían tres estándares grandes en los cuales acomodaban los libros de los dos lados de cada están vio una mesa de fondo en donde habían casi treinta libros algunos abiertos con las paginas marcadas otros simplemente estaban ahí cerrados, empezó a acomodar cada libro en donde le correspondía simplemente con ver el primer lado de un están logro entender de que forma estaban organizados los libros así que empezó a ponerlos en su lugar estaba tan concentrada organizando los libros que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

-quien eres tu- le dijo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda, quien la había acorralado entre sus brazos

-soy Ayuzawa Misaki hija de Ayuzawa Minako-

-¿tu madre es la señora minako?- la chica solo asintió ya que comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa –como sigue me sorprendió verla en el suelo cuando llegue de la escuela-

-esta bien pero debe seguir en el hospital guardando reposo y como no puede trabajar vine yo en su lugar para que no pierda el empleo-

-aun si no venia no iba a perder el empleo ya que soy yo quien decide quien entra y quien se va…. Pero tu caso es extraño quien te permitió trabajar-

-el mayordomo-

-ah… esta bien y con respecto a los libros de aquella mesa- le apunto una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación –no quiero que los toquen-

-entiendo-

-acaso es la primera vez que trabajas-

-por que lo dices-

-después de cada orden debes decir "entiendo amo"… para mostrar tus respetos hacia mi.- le dijo un poco divertido de lo que podía sonar aquello

-entiendo a… amo- le dijo avergonzada la chica

-cuando termines ven a mi habitación hay algo que quiero que hagas-

-entendido amo- cuando termino de decirlo el chico soltó una risa ahogada

Termino de acomodar todo ese desorden en treinta minutos cuando salió del cuarto el mayordomo le dijo en que habitación se encontraba el joven amo de aquella casa tan inmensa, cuando llego todo a la puerta pero nadie respondió todo una vez mas pero nadie respondía así que ella entro con un poco de timidez a la habitación.

-ya era hora de que llegaras-

-le pido mis disculpas-

-ves aquella crema que esta ahí- le dijo apuntando hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana –quiero que me des un masaje en los hombros ya que me duelen-

-entiendo amo-agarro el frasco y estaba apunto de ponérsela en las manos cuando vio que el seguía con su camisa

-tienes que quitármela-

-si…- le dijo avergonzada. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba con cada botón que desabrochaba se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez un poco deseosa de ver el cuerpo del chico, aparto la mirada de el al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, en cuanto se la quito el se acostó en la cama y ella se coloco a un lado para empezar a darle el masaje pero desde su posición no alcanzaba bien así que tuvo que subir y dejarlo entre sus piernas, masajeaba de una forma constante y tranquila y poco a poco sentía como sus músculos se relajaban ante la caricia que le estaba brindando, a diferencia del chico el lo sintió de manera distinta casi seductora que lo estaba cegando a la realidad.

-me duele igual el pecho- le dijo tratando de darse vuelta para encararla cosa que apenas logro

Se dio vuelta y quedo boca arriba pero el seguía entre las piernas de la chica, ella aun avergonzada de que la pusieran a realizar esa clase de trabajos coloco un poco mas de crema en sus manos y empezó a recorrer con sus manos su pecho y masajeando de la misma forma estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba mas que disfrutando aquello y no paraba de observarla, paso sus manos hacia sus abdominales y delineo cada hendidura, se mordió internamente el labio como reprensión por estar disfrutando de darle el masaje así al chico así que hizo como si fuese parte del masaje y volvió a subir sus manos hacia su pecho y sus hombros cuando sintió que sus músculos ya no estaban tensos se quiso levanta. Pero el chico no se lo permitió ya que la había detenido en su huida, paso sus manos por las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a su cadera.

-que haces-

-solo emparejando las cosas-

-de que hablas-

-ya que tocaste yo igual quiero tocar-

-de que estas hablando era solo un masaje-

-aun no has aprendido que lo que dice un amo debe ser una orden para ti… hare que no lo olvides- le dijo con malicia

La empujo sobre el colchón quedando ahora el encima de ella y la beso en los labios profundizo el beso cuando recorrió con su lengua la boca de la chica, cuando termino de besarla ella respiraba agitadamente, paso a su cuello y ella soltó un grito el cual él logro a cubrir para que nadie lo escuchara. Comenzó a desvestirla y ella lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo y salió corriendo de la cama.

-no por que este trabajando para ti quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana- le repuso molesta

-eh pagado la cuota del hospital de tu madre eso significa que partir de ahora me perteneces hasta que la deuda este saldada-

-¡que quieres decir con eso!-

-luego te daré las diferencias y tus formas de pago… ahora puedes retirarte- le dijo un tanto disgustado de no poder continuar

Misaki acomodo su uniforme y salió corriendo de ahí llego a la parte de debajo de la casa y se encontró con el mayordomo el cual le indico que ya podía retirarse así que fue a cambiarse y a visitar a su madre. Cuando llego su hermana menor se encontraba con ella.

-¿como estas? ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto preocupada

-estoy bien…. Como te fue en el trabajo. Cuando pregunto por ello le vinieron imágenes de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes

-bien- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-no te exijas demasiado entendiste-

-si-

Llego el momento de irse y antes de que salieran se acordó de lo que le había dicho el chico, fue a la ventanilla de pago y solicito el estado de cuenta de su madre y le dijeron que ya estaba saldada la cuenta y los medicamentos que iba a consumir para su recuperación. Ahora solo le faltaba escuchar cuanto les iba a deber a aquella familia.

* * *

Que mas les puedo decir se me ocurrio otra loca idea despues de leer un manga xD pero descuiden para las que esten siguiendo el fic de "No puedo amarte" no lo dejare ni este tampoco xD en fin espero que les haya gustado este primer capi, que es el primero de tantos jajaja.

**_Tienes Windows Xp?_**

**_Te gustaria un Tema para tu compu de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama?_**

si contestate si a alguna de estas preguntas pasa a mi profile y encontraras un link el cual te llevara al tema de la Kaichou!

n.n

a mi me gustaria ponerlo en mi lap pero tengo windows 7 asi que no puedo u.u en fin espero y les gusten mis avisos y recomendaciones de algunas cosas si no pss ahi me dicen y ya no lo hago ¬¬'' jajaja no es cierto aun si no me dicen nada ahi estare recomendando algunas cosas ;D.

Dejen muchos Reviews para que sepa que tan buena esta llendo la historia n.ñ

**_By:::_**「::..Λnii ςя٥sS..::」

**_Dudas, Quejas o Comentarios:::.. en el link azul xD_**


	2. Rechazando la Oferta

Después de una tarde tan fatigada el día anterior estaba feliz de estar tranquila en la escuela al menos ese era el único sitio en donde el no se atrevería a hablarla o al menos eso pensaba ella, se encontraba estudiando cuando de la nada el chico la tomo del brazo y la arrastro fuera del salón de clases le tomo tiempo a Misaki de darse cuenta de que ya había sido sacada del salón.

-que te pasa- le dijo dándole un manotazo como hacia usualmente con los otros chicos.

El otro chico solo sonrió y la empujo dentro de un salón vacio sin responder a sus reclamos, él le arrebato otro beso y empezó a acariciar su pierna hasta llegar adentro de su falda un grito ahogado fue lo único que se escucho en el salón, aun que la chica intentaba zafarse el otro chico la tenia bien sujeta cerca de su cuerpo para poder inmovilizarla, abandono los labios de la chica después de que con una mano le quitara el lazo que estaba adornando su blusa, desabotono unos cuantos botones solo los suficientes para dejar marca en el cuello de la chica que indicaba que ya le pertenecía.

Le dolía en donde había absorbido la piel el chico, sentía como si le ardiera, cuando él se separo de ella solo le soltó una hoja y salió del lugar. Misaki tomo la hoja con curiosidad de que es lo que contenía no lo podía creer aparte de que le robo "su primer beso" cuando se percato de aquello estaba mas furiosa consigo misma por no haber evitado eso. Siempre evito a cualquier chico que no cumpliera con sus expectativas de chico perfecto y el en un instante le roba su primer beso y ahora su libertad. El dejaría pasar el pago de su madre si ella era su amante durante una semana lo que tardaría su madre en regresar, algo tentador para cualquier chica lamentablemente ella no era cualquier chica y estaba mas que segura que jamás haría aquello. Regreso al salón después de colocarse otra vez el listón algunas chicas le miraban con recelo por que sabían y vieron que el chico mas guapo y codiciado de todo el instituto que la había sacado del salón lo que solo les daba a entender que ellos estaban o estarían saliendo.

-oye Misaki…- la llamo su mejor amiga

-que sucede Sakura?- trato de mostrarse tranquila ante su amiga

-¿para que te saco Usui del salón?-

-para nada en realidad-

-como puedes decir eso…-

No pudo terminar su oración ya que se había percatado de algo en el cuello de la chica y simplemente sonrió. Lo que puso nerviosa a su amiga iba a preguntarle sobre aquello cuando el profesor entro al salón y tuvieron que ir a sus lugares, tan pronto acabo la clase Sakura la jalo por los pasillos hasta llegar al techo para que su amiga le contara sobre lo que estaba pasando de nuevo en su vida.

-oye Misaki ya dime que es lo que te traes con Usui- le dijo de manera divertida

-ya te dije que nada-

-de acuerdo… pero si quieres ocultarlo realmente cúbrete bien la marca de beso de tu cuello- la otra chica por instinto coloco su mano derecha sobre la marca –ahora si me contaras que ocurre-

-ya te dije que nada…-

-esta bien… pero no te perdonare si me estas mintiendo-

-esta bien… además sabes que serias a la primera a quien le contaría si estuviese saliendo con alguien!... mi madre esta enferma y debo cubrirla en su trabajo es todo-

-¿y en donde trabaja tu madre?-

-en casa de ese idiota-

-vaya es casi como en un manga de amor en donde entra la chica a la casa del chico mas guapo, popular y rico de la escuela y se enamora de la chica por su infinidad de cualidades que la hacen única y especial y…-

-Sakura ya basta eso jamás sucederá… además sabes que yo busco un chico… amable, inteligente, fuerte mentalmente, cariñoso pero igual serio o reservado…-

-como el clásico chico malo pero en el fondo amable…-

-si algo así-

-oye pero si tedas cuenta Usui tiene algunas cualidades que a ti te gustan… por ejemplo es inteligente, reservado, amable y tiene siempre esa aura de chico malo cada vez que se molesta-

-pero aun así no me interesa en absoluto-

-aprovecha en que estés trabajando en su casa para que lo conozcas mejor…. No puede ser tan malo-

-si…. Claro eso dices… después de un día ya no quiero regresar pero debo o de lo contrario los gastos en mi casa serán limitados-

-es una suerte que estés becada en la escuela por que pagar las colegiaturas es muy caro para tu economía-

-es verdad… además por eso mismo no puedo ni siquiera detenerme a pensar en salir con algún chico-

-aun que te gustaría no es verdad-

-ya vámonos… pronto empezara la siguiente clase- le dijo con rapidez para ignorar el tema

Tan pronto acabaron las clases fue a su casa en donde se encontraba su hermana menor cocinando, comió algo y luego se fue a trabajar para después pasar a buscar a su madre por que a lo que le dijo el doctor ya podría irse a casa pero aun así debía permanecer en casa sin realizar ningún esfuerzo. Llego a la mansión y tan pronto entro fue con él mayordomo para que le indicara las actividades que estaría realizando durante el tiempo que ella estuviese ahí. La mandaron a limpiar los cristales de las ventanas y puertas corredizas de la mansión, estaba concentrada pero a la vez estaba alerta después de lo sucedido el día anterior no podía darse el lujo de estar desprevenida, en cuanto se dio la vuelta un pequeño entro a la habitación y con un dedo le indico que guardara silencio, Misaki asintió y le sonrió.

Salió de la habitación para ir a la siguiente para continuar con su trabajo y se despidió del pequeño con un ademan de mano. Entro a la biblioteca de la mansión; tan pronto entro fue asaltada por él joven quien la acorralo entre sus brazos y le daba breves besos en su cuello, de un solo empujón logro zafarse de el e intento salir de la habitación pero el chico ya había pensado en ello al ponerle seguro a la puerta.

-¿por que rayos… estas fastidiando?-

-debería castigarte por…- Misaki lo agarro del cuello de la camisa lo que sorprendió al chico y quedo callado por el shock de momento

-¡entiende esto!... yo no te pertenezco solo trabajo para ti en tu casa… y si es por el dinero olvida tus estúpidas condiciones por que de la única forma en la que yo podría devolverte todo ese dinero es en efectivo y por ningún motivo me degradare en venderte mi cuerpo…- lo soltó y agarro las cosas con las que estaba limpiando y se fue hacia a la ventana para continuar con su trabajo

El chico salió del cuarto aun que aun estaba shockeado mantenía una sonrisa ya que era la primera vez que le sucedía aquello, la primera chica que se le resistía sin dudarlo una chica interesante, ya que cualquier otra chica estando en su posición no hubiese dudado en tener sexo con el solo por dinero, cuando llego a su cuarto su hermano lo esperaba sentado en su cama mientras observaba una fotografía, suspiro resignado y empezó a desvestirse para meterse a bañar.

-¿que haces en mi habitación?- le dijo molesto el chico rubio

-parece que la pequeña gatita que contrataste esta siendo muy callejera no crees- le dijo divertido un chico de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda

-¡¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto sin entender

-para ser el mas inteligente de la familia puedes ser muy estúpido cuando se trata de mujeres… si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar ya hubiese hecho el amor con ella mas de una vez-

- ¡cállate!… yo se lo que hago y en cuanto a mi privacidad…. ¡Quiero que te largues de mi habitación¡…-

-seguro…. Quizás valla a divertirme con la pequeña gatita callejera que recogiste- le dijo riendo de manera cínica para su hermano

-¡si la llegas a tocar!… ¡si le llegas a poner un solo dedo encima!….. ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás!- le dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y acorralándolo contra la pared

-¡bien tu ganas!- le dijo levantando sus manos en señal de derrota –¡no la tocare¡… ¡pero hare que ella venga a mi!... y eso querido hermanito es algo que tu no podrás evitar-

Usui lo soltó de muy mala gana, sabia que su hermano cuando se proponía a ir por alguien jamás dejaba escapar el solo la ha acosado lo suficiente como para que se mantenga alejada de él y su hermano lo sabía perfectamente. Sabia que su hermano la seduciría para luego tenerla bajo su control y luego botarla como a todas aun que el no era muy diferente de su hermano jugando con el corazón de las chicas primero enamorándolas para luego dejarlas, ese era un pequeño juego de hermanos que había creado su hermano junto con otros de sus amigos a los cuales entro, se arrepintió de ello pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Un capi algo corto pero es mejor a nada ¡¿que no? n.ñ

Lamento la tardanza y espero les haya agradado el capi jeejeje

**_By:::_**「::..Λnii ςя٥sS..::」

**_Dudas, Quejas o Comentarios:::.. en el link azul xD_**


	3. Familia

Estaba frente al espejo viéndose y bufando de fastidio pero lo único que veía era la marca violácea que tenia en el cuello normalmente lleva desabrochado un botón de su blusa pero en esta ocasión no iba a poder ser posible ya que se notaba demasiado aquella marca de beso que había dejado cierto chico despreciable y mimado, cuando por fin se decidió a salir del baño bajo a la cocina apenas y tomo un vaso de leche y salió rumbo a la escuela para continuar otro día mas. En su desafortunada vida, como solo ella solía decirle, a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a la escuela se encontró con Sakura quien le sonreía con maldad al saber el por que llevaba abrochada su blusa aun cuando la chica odiaba llevarlo así.

-oye Misaki sabias que a regresado el hermano de Usui-

-no sabia eso-

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡No se supone que trabajas en su casa!- le dijo sorprendida

-el simple hecho de trabajar en casa de ese idiota no quiere decir que este informada de lo que pasa en su vida- le dijo completamente molesta

-¡bien!... lo siento-

-yo no entiendo que le ven de especial a Usui, es solo un arrogante niño rico que cree que por tener el dinero suficiente puede tener todo lo que quiera!-

Un chico de tez blanca y ojos color café, de cabello negro, se acercaba muy ágil y sigilosamente detrás de la chica de ojos color ámbar. La chica sin esperarlo recibió un abrazo desde atrás lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y por acto seguido hizo una maniobra de defensa común en las tácticas de akido y paso hacia adelante a la persona que la había abrazado, el chico solo con el mismo impulso se izo hacia un lado zafándose del agarre de Misaki.

-hola Misaki, hola Sakura- saludo un joven de dos años superior a ellas muy amistosa y cariñosamente. Lo que no paso desapercibido para cierto chico rubio que miraba a Misaki a lo lejos el cual vio todo lo ocurrido

-a hola Cloud… tanto tiempo sin vernos- comento Misaki

-si han sido dos largos días- dijo en modo triste, y luego los tres rieron

-y bueno como te fue en tu reunión familiar- pregunto Sakura

-¡horrible!- bujo el muchacho -habría preferido tener que estar ayudando a Misaki a estudiar que ir a esa dichosa reunión- le sonrió de lado a la chica

-tan mala soy aprendiendo-

-no… bueno… quizás un poco ¡si!… pero debo admitir que soy un pésimo profesor- tras decir eso volvieron a reir los tres –bueno mis niñas hermosas las dejo… ya es hora de ir a estudiar… Misaki nos vemos en la clase de Akido no faltes-

-a sobre eso creo que ya no voy a poder ir a los entrenamientos-

-¿por que?-

-se me presentaron problemas en casa así que últimamente no voy a poder ir-

-esta bien-dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza –espero que se solucione pronto todo en casa… ya sabes que siempre te estaremos esperando en la clase-

-si gracias-le dijo un tanto apenada

-eso sonó a una declaración de amor- le dijo con picardía la otra chica

-Sakura no empieces con lo mismo. Solo somos amigos de la infancia-

-bueno esta bien. Vamos a clases de una vez-

La chica suspiro con fastidio debía entrar a trabajar en la mansión y pensar en que otra vez empezaría con lo mismo el chico rubio le fastidiaba, para su sorpresa el no había vuelto después de clases a la mansión y en cambio se encontró con cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda que estaba en la sala principal y al verla le empezó a hablar en ingles británico muy distinto al ingles americano que les enseñan en la escuela por eso apenas y pudo entender a lo que le decía. Iba a tratar de hablarle pero en eso el chico rio.

-tranquila también hablo japonés-

-solo estabas jugando conmigo- le gruño molesta, a lo que el chico solo la miro divertido y alzo una ceja en modo curioso. La chica solo trago saliva y empezó a sudar frio

-eres una persona muy interesante-

-¡joven amo!, le ruego le disculpe es nueva en la casa-

-no te preocupes, de todas formas me alegro el día, el pelear con Takumi siempre me pone de malas ya sabes como es ese chiquillo-

El chico de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda se encontraba en la cocina con cierta chica que estaba divertida ante el chico ya que ambos se encontraban solos en esa gran mansión, el otro muchacho estaba con una de sus tantas amigas de la escuela no haciendo otra cosa mas que elevar su popularidad de Don Juan, para las chicas mientras él otro hermano aprovechaba eso para estar tiempo a solas con la chica. Misaki se encontraba haciendo los últimos preparativos para la cena mientras que el otro chico solo la miraba con una expresión de lujuria y recelo, la alegría recorrió su cuerpo y no paraba de pensar en lo bien que debería saber el sabor de superioridad en su hermano; él siempre anhelo el poder que emanaba el nombre y prestigio de las grandes compañías que su abuelo fundo de la nada, pero para su mala suerte no era tan hábil en los negocios como demostró su hermano menor desde temprana edad, lo que lo hizo hacerse de retos para competir contra su hermano para demostrarle a su abuelo que el podía y era capas de llevar y cargar con el peso del poder de la familia Walker a la cual su hermano siempre se oponía a poseer.

-ya esta la cena- le dijo animada la chica mientras terminaba de servir la comida y se preparaba para irse y dejar solo al chico

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunto sorprendido

-a terminar con los que aceres de la casa para que pueda irme pronto-

-quédate a cenar conmigo…- la petición del chico sorprendió a la chica –después de todo cocinamos juntos y quiero que también pruebes lo horrible que ha de saber lo que cocine- la chica sonrio y asintió

Se sentaron en silencio cada quien pensando en variedades hasta que la chica se decidió a hablar.

-entonces tu eres hermano mayor de Usui-

-así es, aun que nunca nos hemos llevado también siempre anda compitiendo conmigo- mintió

-y por que haría eso-

-supongo que eso hacemos los hermanos-

-te equivocas, yo tengo una hermana menor y aun que no tenemos una relación tan unida siempre nos ayudamos la una a la otra… nunca buscamos competir entre nosotras ya que no le hayamos el sentido al hacer tal cosa-

-supongo que llevas una vida demasiado distinta a la de nosotros, después de todo debemos demostrarle a nuestro abuelo quien es mas capas de llevar las empresas-

-y por que no demostrar que ambos pueden trabajar juntos y llevar las empresas adelante-

El chico la miro directo a los ojos y se acerco un poco hacia ella para mirar la intensidad que emanaban sus ojos color ámbar en eso se encontraba el chico rubio entrando y al ver la escena se acerco furioso ante su hermano quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y sin pensarlo le tendió un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-te dije que te alejaras de ella- lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto a su nivel visual

-que te sucede como puedes hacerle esto a tu propio hermano… ¡Golpearlo de la nada!- Misaki se aproximo a Gerald y lo tomo del rostro para limpiarle la pequeña línea de sangre que resbalaba de su labio inferior, tan pronto Misaki se dio la vuelta para tomar algo para limpiarle la herida el chico le sonrió con malicia al chico rubio quien quedo mas furioso de lo que ya estaba.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda se encontraba entrando en la habitación en donde se encontraban los jóvenes amos de la casa quienes peleaban como niños chiquitos por un caramelo, la mujer quedo perpleja ante la pelea pero luego lo tomo con normalidad y paseo su vista atreves de la habitación y encontró a la chica de cabello negro quien ya los miraba con aburrimiento mientras esperaba que alguno o ambos se cansara para después poder hacer algo.

-descuida cariño ya se cansaran-

-lo se! no se preocupe- contesto impulsivamente sin mirar siquiera a quien le estaba hablando –supongo que es normal en ellos- se dio la vuelta para irse y vio con quien estaba hablando y se helo por un instante, ya que pensó que la reprenderían por hablar tan descortés mente con uno de los dueños de la casa.

-me agradas… eres la hija mayor de Minako verdad-

-si…-

-eres mas hermosa de lo que te había descrito tu madre- un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica

-gracias-

-no hay por que… sabes quiero que vengas conmigo en lo que terminan de pelear estos niños y en lo que acaba tu turno… quiero divertirme un rato contigo- Misaki sudo frio después de la sonrisa que le dedico la mujer, ahora ya sabia de donde lo había heredado el chico rubio.

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza y mis horribles faltas de ortografía :S a pesar de que lo reviso como tres veces siempre sale alguna falta de ortografía T-T

_**By:::**_「::..Λnii ςя٥sS..::

_**Dudas, Quejas o Comentarios:::.. en el link azul xD**_


	4. Una Vuelta Por El Pasado

Takumi estaba en la sala y miraba con recelo a su madre, la mujer miro a su hijo que estaba golpeado y solo rio para si, lo que sorprendió al chico.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto frio como de costumbre

-¡Es lo que debería preguntar yo! ¿Por qué me has estado mirando de manera tan arrogante como si yo te hubiese quitado tu juguete favorito?-

-Por nada-

-¡Takumi Usui! ¡Soy tu madre y si crees que me engañaras con esa actuación de niño despreocupado estas muy equivocado jovencito!-

-No tenías que quitarme a mi sirvienta personal-

-Valla eso es inesperado que yo recuerde contrate a la madre de esa chica para que me ayudara a mi con mis cosas, y el hecho de que este cubriendo a su madre significa que ella debe estar igual conmigo no crees-

-Bien, has lo que quieras-

-Por que te molesta acaso es que tu y ella…-

-Nada no es por nada-

-Debo admitir que es una chica muy bonita e inteligente, sabes no importa si a tu abuelo no le agrada la chica que tu elijas. Mi primer esposo fue por matrimonio arreglado y de ahí nació Gerald, sabes a pesar de todo le tome aprecio a ese hombre incluso llore su muerte en aquel accidente de trafico, años mas tarde conocí a tu padre me enamore de él, pero nunca le dije nada sobre mi familia, mucho menos sobre tu abuelo. Siempre nos veíamos en la misma cafetería a veces rompíamos la rutina e íbamos al parque.-

-¿Que paso cuando le contaste del abuelo?- Takumi se mostro interesado sobre el pasado de su madre lo que le saco una sonrisa a su madre-

-Tu abuelo se entero de mi romance con Tatsumi y claro que era de esperarse que hiciera todo lo imposible por separarme de él, lo logro pero las cosas con tu padre ya habían ocurrido- la mujer se sonrojo un poco al mencionarle eso a su hijo. –Tu abuelo al enterarse de mi embarazo trato de desaparecerte pero ya era muy tarde como para un aborto asi que simplemente me ordeno criarte dentro de casa. Después de que viera y probara tu inteligencia a comparación con Gerald entendió que tu tenias un mejor futuro sucediendo la presidencia de las empresas Walker tu hermano cela un poco eso de ti sabes, el siempre ha sido el consentido de tu abuelo pero tu abuelo nunca a mostrado interés en dejarle la presidencia a Gerald-

-Y que paso con mi padre-

-Le escribía casi siempre y el solía responderme a mis cartas pero de un momento a otro esas cartas dejaron de llegar y hasta el momento ya no se nada de él. Sabes a veces pienso que lo mejor que hubiese hecho fuera tomar a Gerald y huir con él después de todo el sabia de Gerald pero le temía tanto a tu abuelo que no pude hacerlo, si crees que llega el momento solo has lo que tu corazón te dicte y no tu mente- se levanto del lugar en donde estaba sentada, se aproximo a Takumi y le dio un beso en la frente como solía hacerlo cuando el era todavía un niño, le acaricio su mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Takumi se quedo sentado pensando era la primera vez que su madre le contaba aquello y mientras su madre le contaba su historia pudo notar que en su mente estaba una peculiar chica a la cual el quería para él aun que lo estaba de haciendo de forma equivocada y por un instante reacciono, su madre se había dado cuenta de ello y le había dado su aprobación. Miro de reojo a la chica que entraba a la sala ya vestida con un nuevo uniforme que le había dado su madre el día anterior y pudo sentir el fuerte palpitar en su corazón cuando ella lo observo para luego ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Salió de la habitación siguiéndola y la vio con su hermano ella le sonrió de manera inconsciente por un comentario que le hizo su hermano lo que le hizo hervir la sangre pero aun se encontraba adolorido como para continuar lo que habían parado un día anterior, simplemente se dio la vuelta después de todo el solo se gano el desprecio de la chica al ser tan violento para hacerse notar hacia la chica. La verdad es que desde que ella entro a la escuela le llamo la atención su forma de ser pese a que fuese una de las pocas estudiantes becadas eso no fue impedimento para hacerse respetar ante los chicos de la clase alta.

-Buenas tardes joven amo- le dedico Misaki cortes mente a Usui

-Takumi- dijo simplemente a lo que Misaki no entendió. –Llámame Takumi, lamento todo lo de antes ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?-

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo la chica sin entender

-Quiero ser tu amigo. ¿Me permitirías serlo?-

Misaki se encontraba caminando hacia su casa y en su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas la nueva actitud de Usui y su pregunta.

-Me pregunto que le sucede-

-Entonces contéstate- le dijo sonriendo Cloud a la chica. –¡Vamos! ¿Cuando fue que deje de ser tu consejero personal?-

-Lo siento mucho Cloud es solo que yo… No se si deba de contártelo…- le dijo un tanto apenada

-Que sucede ya no eres mi niña de siempre-

-Mi madre enfermo, tu sabes que ella trabaja en casa de la familia Walker…- Misaki callo y quedo pensativa durante un rato.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Cloud de manera preocupada

-Usui Takumi, el vive en la casa Walker pero no entiendo…-

-Sobre eso… hay un rumor que dice que él es el hijo bastardo de la madre de Gerald pero su madre le dio el apellido de su verdadero padre. Hay otro que dicen que él es adoptado y lo dejaron quedarse con su apellido original-

-como sea entonces, el punto es que termine trabajando en casa de su familia ya que estoy cubriendo el turno a mi madre para que no la despidan pero…-

-Sabias que Takumi Usui es un mujeriego retorcido como su hermano verdad.- le dijo serio

-Claro tu mismo me lo dijiste y me prohibiste terminante mente enamorarme de ellos o algunos de su grupo de amigos.-

-Exacto…-

-Cuando empecé a trabajar él me pidió que lo llamase amo, pero hoy me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre realmente no lo entiendo-

-No caigas en su juego- él tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo- las mejillas de la chica se cubrieron de un leve rubor rojizo. –Vamos- la tomo de la mano y la guio a una banca que estaba sobre la acera. –Yo era amigo de Gerald y de Takumi, ellos siempre han sido muy competitivos entre si, se unieron a un grupo equivocado de amigos yo les dije sobre eso, Takumi me hizo caso durante un tiempo pero poco a poco el deseo de vencer a su hermano en todo domino su juicio y entro a ese juego de niños que crearon Gerald y su nuevo grupo de amigos, ese juego consiste en acostarse con mas chicas posibles durante todo su periodo escolar, ¡La recompensa! Solo la satisfacción de superioridad entre ellos, pero eso es solo el final de principio tienen que enamorarlas primero para poder tener sexo con las chicas, según ellos una chica enamorada es mas satisfactoria que una solo interesada en sexo- las palabras rudas del chico avergonzaron un poco a la chica y él lo noto. –Lamento ser tan rudo al decírtelo pero no quiero que tan siquiera pienses en hacerte su amiga.-

-¿Que pasaría si me hago hipotéticamente su amistad?-

-Te odiaría con todas mis fuerzas-Misaki abrió sus ojos expectante ante la respuesta del chico

-Ya veo. No te preocupes es solo por el trabajo créeme.- él chico le sonrió a Misaki, se levanto de su asiento y acompaño a la chica a su casa.

* * *

_Después de tantos años, les traigo el 4to capi. Tortúrenme por medio de mi face para que continúe xD pronto con las actualizaciones._

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas chicas por desaparecer por tanto tiempo siempre me reproche por eso pero es que la verdad tener que dejar la Universidad no fue tan fácil yo realmente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder terminar mi carrera, pero debido a mi situación económica tuve que dejarlo. Si intente estudiar y trabajar pero no es mi fuerte atarme a dos lados y opte por trabajar para así poder al menos, darles un mejor futuro a mis hermanitos, y la verdad aun no asimilo que quizás ya no podre seguir estudiando y eso es lo que me tuvo tan confundida a tal grado que deje de ser yo misma, estoy tratando de recobrar mi yo de siempre pero aun hay algo que me lo impide, siempre que veía sus Rewievs créanme que escribía un buen tanto pero no me agradaba como quedaba hice muchos borradores en ambas historias y al fin acabe un capi de al menos una historia así que seguiré leyendo sus rewievs para que sigan siendo mi motivación de escribir ya que es una de las cosas que realmente amo, imaginar y plasmarles mi historia es algo que me agrada mucho. Bueno sin más que agregar me despido…. ¡Yane!_

_**By:::**_「::..Λnii ςя٥sS..::

_**Dudas, Quejas o Comentarios:::.. en el link azul xD**_


End file.
